Mailbox love story
by nnf247
Summary: This is a story of a OC guy name Lance Mana and how he found his true love by a mailbox.
1. Bio infor

Hello, my name is Lance Mana. I want to tell the about of my life and my family tree. It a big family involving three families: The Manas, The Blue Ruff, and The Lights. But I really want to tell you how I meet my Lifemate, but that comes later in the story.

In the beginning in the Mana tree there is sibling who married the other two sibling. I know this is confusing but here to making it easer

Bud and Lisa are witches from Legends.

Popopie and Popia are from fairies from Secrets.

Bud marry Popia, Popoie marry Lisa.

They all decide to have all the same last name: MANA.

Bud and Popia have Buddie (witch son) and Lilly (fairy daughter)

Popoie and Lisa have Polia (witch daughter) and me (the fairy son.)

Bud was the comedian as Popia was the caring artistic type of mom. She also a good cook.

Lisa is the serious person who work as the government. And Popoie work as the police.

Bud and Buddie train kung fu As Lilly work her athlete skill. Lilly also got skills doing comics and stuff.

Lisa encourage Polia to be smart and study hard. That why my sister is always into books. As for me, well I got the smarts from both my parents. We all live together in one house. We have fights but mostly we get along.


	2. Oldest siblings takeover

Years goes by and Buddie and Polia find love of their own. Buddie was going out with Sarie Hyrule and Polia goes out with Bryan Hawk. Lilly and I DON'T like them both. Cause we know they gonna be ours in laws in the future.

Years came to past and they graduate high school. Polia gain Valedictorian of her class and Buddie was the class clown.

During their college abuses, Lilly and I turns to TEENS. And what come with it was mood swings. I have it the worst cause I want to pull pranks. When Lilly get them she just in a bad mood. We get over it in the end of the day. After months, we got the invitation to Buddie and Polia graduation from university.

They move back with us until they get enough money to have a place of their own. They taught both of us how to drive and help around the house.

High school year gotten hard when prom came around. I end up going alone as Lilly go out with Lady Bust Ruff. Even tho I got prom King, I end up watching the other couples dance on the dancefloor. I was lonely at prom.

A few months later, Polia and Buddie have enough money to have their own place. The catch: Lilly and I also move in with them.

Popia explain to us that this will be good practice for them as parents. So we left our parents' house to stay with our siblings.

Years goes by and Buddie and Polia find love of their own. Buddie was going out with Sarie Hyrule and Polia goes out with Bryan Hawk. Lilly and I DON'T like them both. Cause we know they gonna be ours in laws in the future.

Years came to past and they graduate high school. Polia gain Valedictorian of her class and Buddie was the class clown.

During their college abuses, Lilly and I turns to TEENS. And what come with it was mood swings. I have it the worst cause I want to pull pranks. When Lilly get them she just in a bad mood. We get over it in the end of the day. After months, we got the invitation to Buddie and Polia graduation from university.

They move back with us until they get enough money to have a place of their own. They taught both of us how to drive and help around the house.

High school year gotten hard when prom came around. I end up going alone as Lilly go out with Lady Bust Ruff. Even tho I got prom King, I end up watching the other couples dance on the dancefloor. I was lonely at prom.

A few months later, Polia and Buddie have enough money to have their own place. The catch: Lilly and I also move in with them.

Popia explain to us that this will be good practice for them as parents. So we left our parents' house to stay with our siblings.


	3. No love for Lance

Things at their house wasn't as good as home because not only we deal with our older sibling being in charge but also there Lovers: Sarie and Bryan.

Polia and Bryan have their married private while Buddie and Sarie have a party wedding. It was the worst wedding party ever. During their party; his dad, Bud was flirting with Sarie mom, Saria. And there wasn't enough room and on the top of the cake, they didn't get married that day. They end up getting marry privately.

Mood swing was getting worst to the point I got in trouble. On the night of the prom dance, I once again have no date. I end up getting caught pulling a prank by Bryan. He grounded me on the spot. I clean up and my sister let me off the hook. But then I prank again and got caught by Sarie and this time I miss the dance completely.

Buddie and Polia end up having kids. Polia have Brandia and Buddie have Sandie.

I have cool friend I talk to but what I really want is a date…and a lover. Lilly actually had two lover. Both of them are sibling .Bust and her brother Blast. But I try to send out love letter to all girls of my age level. I got denied…all but one.


	4. Lady Dawn

After checking the mailbox too may time, I started to lose hope and faith…until one day I got a letter from Dawn Moon. Dawn Moon is from The Light Family and she gain her mother purple fairy genetics. She was sweet like her dark skin and kind and gentle like the moonlight. Her approver of my love letter brighten up my day. I immediately send her another letter and call her on the phone. We end up sending and receiving our love letter to each other, every day. When I finish my homework, I send her a love letter. When I got home and check the mail, her letter was waiting for me. Every night I dream of her. My sweet Dawn

One night Lilly called Blast and Bust to come over to confess about have two lovers. I decide to invite Dawn over also. The day that Lilly lost both love, I fell in love in first sight of Dawn.

She came in her army dress and her purple wing. I've known her all my life but we never meet outside of the school walls. It was the first time I feel heart beating soo hard and loud, I feel people could tell my excitement for Dawn. I couldn't hold my felling any longer so I went for it…and kissed her. She was the first person I kiss and out of the blue. It was the heat of the moment but I kiss her deeply. I was afraid that daring dare would be denied. When we stop, we stared. She smile and pull me back in for another kiss. We was both out of breath after that but happy. I love her so to the point I asked her to go steady with me as my girlfriend. She say yes and a new story begins. We send even more love letters. Some…I cannot say what she give me. All I can tell you she gave me the sweetest wet dream yet…

After the word of Lance having a girlfriend spread town, the girl find me attractive. But I stay faithful and truthful to my Dawn. One night I dream to have a date with Dawn. The next…It came true.

We went to the Festival and hang out until the movie starts. We both like the symphony and end up in the Fae Ray Fairyhouse where we make out. The long and deep kiss surrounded by flowers excite our hearts. But our curfew was about to be over and we don't want to be in trouble with the cops. But it was a great date and a great night.

We went to several dates after that. One time my cousin Lilly caught us leaving the theater.

I went to prom again but this time I had a date, Dawn. Lilly end up going with Blast; Bust twin brother. Lilly and I end up as King and Queen of the dance. It was the best prom dance I ever had. And it all because of Dawn.


	5. Goodbye to youth, hello to adult

A year have ended and so is Lilly and I's high school year. All our family was there including the people who we can't stand. I end up being Valedictorian, just like my sister. I was happy to go to college but I was sadden on one fact: I have to leave Dawn behind. I kiss her goodbye and left.

I try to get my technology degree as Lilly try for fine art. In college, I concentrate on my school work. I flirted with no girls, went to no parties, and keep my nose in the books. Lilly…well she was popular to party.

I was homesick and missing my Dawn. Rumor spread that I was eternity faithful to my love. Maybe it's because they saw me writing love letters.

Our two semesters ended and we got our grade… We both ended with perfect GEP score to graduate university.

We called our family who we WANT to be there and no surprise guests. I invited Dawn. I could waited to see her and hold her in my arms once more. The day came and I graduate with the highest honors. But as soon it was over, I search for Dawn. Wearing in that red sexy Asian dress, was my lady Dawn. I hold her in my arms and kiss her.

"I coming home to you baby," I told her.

She just giggle and smile. I then dip kiss her. And all my classmate knows who I was eternity faithful to. I spend my last day packing. Not saying goodbyes. For there is a lady at home who I want as my wife…

I came one with one letter in the mail.


	6. Life begins with Dawn

As soon as we got home, we find a job and get our own place. I'm working as a police in the justice system. My partner is actually Dawn's dad; Christ Sun. Lilly fulfilled her dream as an acrobat. We have plenty of space to start a family. And I want to start mine as soon as possible.

It was strange when every time good things happen to me, bad thing happen to Lilly. Lilly called and tell me that Dawn was at the festival when she was performing for tips. I just got off work and was still in my uniform. I rush to the festival to catch up with Dawn. During the time I proposing to her, Lilly saw a sim die in front of her. Dawn say yes as the reaper say no of sparing the poor guy's soul. It traumatize Lilly for the whole day.

Dawn and I was engage but I didn't want to wait. I asked her out on the date a few days later. It was winter and it was cold outside but I was warm cause Dawn was by my side. We went to the movie, make out at the Fae Ray house and past a park with the wedding arch. I decide not to wait any longer.

We became Husband and Wife.


	7. Sad story for cousin Lilly

Dawn's witch brother; Dust end up moving in with us. Along with Lilly lover and friend Bust and Blast.

Lilly and Blast got married…

But it didn't last…

Lilly end up pregnant, having twins girls; Lilly B and Bless L. Just that alone fill the whole house, so Dust and Bust move out. Dawn give birth of our son; Daylance.

Dawn ended up taking care of the kids while Lilly was living her dream. Dawn cook, clean. She also taught to walk, talk and potty train all the kids. She sometime goes crazy from not leaving the house. But she a great mother…Unlike Lilly.

Rumors was going around about Blast's criminal ways; not just in the justice system but also in relationship. He end up flirting with the other Lilly of the Dragon family. Our Lilly finds a love letter to Blast. Blast tried to cover his track but it was too late. On Love Day, Lilly and Blast have a divorce. No one was more hurt that Bless L. who was in the crib during the big break up.

As soon as Blast left the place…More Rumors…Lilly lost some friends cause they thought she was the cheater, not Blast. Her reputation was destroyed.

Lilly try to take care of her kids knowing that Dawn was more a mother to them than she is. All the babies in the house turn to kids. Even tho we hang out together, I think Lilly feels out of place. Dawn and I's love is still burning strong and bright to the point at times she back off and walked away. I think because of that she decided to invite Blast over to see his daughters.

Lilly B. wasn't effect by her parents' break up as Bless L. cause she was in the fairyhouse, and not in the crib.

She try to make up with Blast for her kids' sake… But it was too late. He end up moving with another mate.

With all the shame of her family name, she end up leaving her kid to me and Dawn.


	8. to begin again

was so stress out that she asked her brother to move back. He was a good friend of mine and a good brother to Dawn. He end up moving back just in time. Because our daughter, Nightrose was born.

Daylance is a good big brother to Nightrose also a good helper to his mom.

UNCLE Dust is a…good uncle to his niece and nephew. But he was missing his mate…Miss Bust.

I didn't hear from Lilly until the invitation to her wedding.

"Wedding? To who" I asked her.

"Not Blast, that for sure."

"Not Blast…than who?"

"You'll meet him at the wedding."

"I hope it don't sucks like your brother's"

Meet Michael Mac… Lilly new husband. He have no family. He moved it with Lilly during her loneness time. He an athlete working in the sports field, meaning he working with her brother and her dad. Their wedding party was much better than her brother but I was shock of who she also invite…Her ex-husband, Blast.

Awkward…

I was glad Lilly was happy again and we promise each other we stay in touch.

After the wedding, Lilly end up taking her kids back to stay with their new dad.

Awkward…


	9. My true and only love

A lot of thing have happen in one year, and this whole time we been faithful to each other. We made it to our one year anniversary and decide to go out on a date.

We went to the Fae Ray where I make sweet love to her. At this point I don't give a damn who knows or sees. I love my lady Dawn and I want everyone to know she's mine. We went to the place where we was wed, after that to the theater to see a symphony. Then we went to Karaoke. There was some hatters but I just see them as jealous. We then took some photo at the photo booth. When We got home, I make love to her once more in the fairy house.

I love my lady Dawn, and she love me. I hope…No, I'm sure we'll be together to eternity.


End file.
